Help Me!
by SURA-JANE
Summary: What grudge has this spirit got that it is killing other patients in the asylum? And why does one patient seem to be screaming out for help but yet wont talk? Can Dean and Sam solve 2 problems at once? Set after series 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Supernatural!!! Everything there is owned by the great Eric Kripke. I am merely writing this fic for fun so please don't sue :o)**_

_**Short chapter to get you interested, more will follow shortly.**_

Holding on to the bars covering her psychiatric room window, a woman looks up towards the midnight sky smiling as she faces the moon. Her messy brown hair with streaks of grey glisten as the moon light fills half of the room while the hallway light shines brightly through the protective glass on her locked door.

"He's coming...soon he's coming." The woman says jumping on the spot and then running towards the glass panel pressing her palms against the cold metal framework. "He's coming...he's coming...where is he?"

"Hey Gold!" The woman jumps back as Dave the notorious moody orderly appears at the glass panel. "Get back into your bed."

Rubbing her hands together the woman looks down towards the floor as if she was a small scared child.

"Don't make me come in their Gold, now get." Dave remains at the window as he watches Gold slowly turn on her heals and jump into bed pulling the white cotton sheet above her shoulders. "Not another word you hear?" Dave threatens before walking off, his footsteps clearly heard until they finally fade off and disappear.

"He's coming though...he promised." Gold mutters to herself as she remains on the bed, the cotton sheet lying loosely on her shoulders offering no warmth against the cold breeze blocks that surround the room.

Suddenly Gold stops muttering as a smile covers her face. Looking at the door Gold sits up and watches as a warm yellow glow begins to pulse from outside in the hallway.

"He's here." Gold says grinning as the yellow glow begins to seep through from underneath the door. "Daddy?" Gold says now kneeling on her bed reaching out towards the yellow glow as it stands before her taking on the form of a tall man. The yellow glow stands tall and slowly offers out its hand towards Gold who begins to cry with happiness, but then her face turns to that off seer pain as the yellow hand enters her chest and begins to squeeze at her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what did you think to the first chapter?**_

_**Like it or hate please review :o)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean...Dean...DEAN!" Sam yells trying to get his voice heard above the car stereo.

"What?" Dean says turning down the stereo and looking over at Sam who is trying to read a collection of papers.

"I'm trying to concentrate, you picked this job at least let me try and figure out what we're up against_...if we're up against anything_." Sam mumbles.

"I've told you before Sam the Asylum mentioned in that death notice we found on the net is the same one Dad has written in his journal. It looks like he had it marked down as a possible hunt."

"But why does one death notice in some local town have us travelling 200 miles to check it out. It says here in black and white that this Gold woman died from a heart attack."

Reaching out for the glove box, Dean pulls out his father's journal and throws it onto Sam's lap.

"Open it to the page where I've put that post it note."

"Yer it's Dad's notes for the asylum like you said."

"Now read that clipping I found."

"Another patient from the same Ward died from a heart attack two weeks ago. So?"

"So Sam, two heart attacks in a space of two weeks both in the same Ward of an asylum our Dad was keeping an eye on."

Sam still looks at Dean unimpressed.

"Whatever Dude we're checking this out whether you like it or not."

With that Sam shuts his father's journal and rolls his eyes as Dean turns the volume back up of the stereo and begins to sing along as loud as he can.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entering the building Dean looks up at the high ceiling and marble flooring which leads up to a reception desk.

"So what's the plan?" Sam says as he stands besides Dean looking around at the other people cluttering up the reception area not sure if they are patients or just visitors.

"We need to find some chick called Andrea Wilson. She's the head nurse of the Ward where the two deaths happened."

"I swear those people at HR are a complete waste of space." Dean's ears perk up as a petit woman with black hair tied up in a bun walks past talking to another woman who is slightly taller. "Andrea asked 2 weeks ago for four new orderlies to be placed on her Ward and still they haven't got round to do anything about it. Might as well just grab someone from the street..." Dean looks up at Sam smiling as the woman's voice begins to fade away as she walks down the hall.

"Oh no Dean, I know what you're thinking." Dean remains grinning at Sam. "We can't pull off being orderlies Dean we don't know the first thing about that kind of job."

"Well like that woman said they might as well just take people off the street and what better people then us."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean adjusts his white overalls as he follows a tall beefy security guard down a corridor towards a selection of offices.

"Stop fiddling." Sam whispers to Dean as he tugs at the neck line of the overalls he and Sam managed steal from the back of the building as it was being taken away for laundry.

"You'll find Andrea in here." The tall man says as he points to a door behind him and then walks away without saying another word.

"Nice bloke." Sam says sarcastically.

"Oh the best!"

Knocking on the door Sam and Dean wait until a strong female voice shouts enter. Entering the room Sam and Dean come across an African lady who is in her early forties and seems to be overloaded with work as folders scatter her desk and a number of other folders litter her arms.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman says after briefly looking up and then back down to the table where she seems to be searching for something.

"We were sent down from HR." Sam replies

"We're the new orderlies you applied for."

The woman takes another look at the boys and eyes them up and down.

"You two? Bit young aren't you? Why didn't HR tell me they sorted something out?"

"Their stacked up, bit behind with their work."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. I did ask for FOUR new orderlies but I guess I will take what I am given. Have you got your papers?"

Sam looks at Dean and begins to panic.

"Err…that's another thing HR told us to tell you. Because they are so behind with work there having some trouble sorting out the papers. They told us to tell you that once they get it together they will send it down." Dean says flashing the woman his best cheesy grin.

"Got dam people. I swear they think they're so bloody busy up there what with their weekly requests for holiday and..." The woman stops searching her desk and closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath before opening them again. "I'm sorry boys it's been a bit of a mad month. Four orderlies have quite since the beginning of the month and last night one of our patients died so things a bit hectic here. Well I see HR sorted you out with some ID badges."

Dean looks down and then smiles as he admires his handy work.

"You boys worked this kind of job before?"

"Yes m'am, we've transferred actually from Boston."

"Yer, we didn't like the climate down there." Sam says finishing off Dean's sentence.

"Well I'm Andrea Wilson and I'm the head nurse for Ward D." Shaking her hand the boys introduce themselves as Dean Hargreaves and Sam Sonite at which Dean smirks at as he says it. "Well let me give you a guided tour of Ward D."

Walking down the hallway Dean and Sam can't help but notice as the clear airy corridors like the reception area become suddenly darker and smaller. The white glossy walls turn to that of a steal grey giving Dean goose bumps as if he was suddenly hit with a blast of cold air.

"Each orderly has their own set of keys, I will issue you with yours before the end of the day. Down that corridor are the bedrooms, women on the right men on the left, room checks are done hourly throughout the night. Showers down there, arts and crafts room down there to the right, storage room for extra towels, bedding etc is here, nurse's station over there, group therapy room down to the end of this corridor and to the left and then this is the TV room."

Dean and Sam look into the room which is painted the same cold grey as the outside corridors. Men and women scatter the room some dressed in PJ's and night gowns while others have on what look like hospital issued jog pants and t-shirts. The TV which remains protected behind a screen of mess wire blares out the Muppets Christmas special as two men and three women stare up at it. Jigsaws and checkers scatter the tables as other patients seem to try and make some kind of game out of them while another man with short messy black hair, stands against the tall window looking out towards the car park while the jog pants and t-shirt hang loosely off his once looking toned body.

"What are these people being treated for?" Sam asks as he and Dean continue to scan the room.

"In Ward D we specialise in Bereavement."

"You mean as in death?" Dean says a bit surprised.

"As you will probably now from your last place of employment death can affect people in all different ways. Some simply deal with it and move on while others take it personally, blaming themselves, or they simply give up and accept the idea that they can no longer function without the other person. Come on I'll carry on the tour and then give you the itinerary of the daily routine."

Dean follows Andrea while Sam remains staring into the room at all the people who look so sad and withdrawn. He can't help but think that if it wasn't for his brother being their when Jess died, he might have ended up in the same position.

**What do you think? Love it or hate it please review.**

**Off on holiday in a couple of days so will post new chapter once I return. What would you like to see happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

As he pushes along a cart full of dirty laundry Dean can't help but still fight of the chill that comes off the grey Breeze blocks surrounding him. Walking down the narrow corridor towards the bedrooms Dean nods towards a passing security guard who nods back and then disappears round the corner. Checking the rest of the corridor is clear, Dean pulls out his EMF reader and switches it on. Walking down the hallway all is quiet until a cold breeze sweeps past Dean's neck causing the EMF reader to beep. Spinning round Dean see's the image of an orderly dressed in a uniform from what he can only guess is from the 1950's. Keeping his icy stare fixed on Dean the orderly casually walks past and then disappears as he enters one of the bedrooms. Taking a deep breath Dean releases his grip from around the gun tucked neatly into the back of his jeans before the EMF reader begins to beep again. This time, pulling out his gun, Dean turns and comes face to face with an elderly lady who is dressed in a hospital gown.

"_Help them."_ The woman croaks as she stares deep into Dean's eyes before turning away and muttering to herself before finally vanishing into thin air.

As the EMF reader stops beeping, Dean repositions his gun and grabs the cart where he makes a quick exit down the corridor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Here are the pills." Says an elderly lady as she pushes a tray full of plastic cups into Sam's chest almost winding him. "And you, follow him with the water. This sheet will tell you who gets what." Dean quickly takes the tray before he gets the same treatment as Sam and positions the sheet on top of the cups.

"You found anything yet about those deaths?" Sam whispers as they leave the nurse's station and head towards the TV room.

"No but Dad was right though, this place is crawling with activity. They seem to be harmless, well the ones I bumped into earlier were anyway."

"You 'bumped' into? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yer I'm fine, like I said they were harmless."

"Harmless? So maybe I was right in saying that the deaths are nothing supernatural."

"Not just yet Sammy, I'm not ready to give in that easily."

Sam tuts as he turns to the first patient and reads his ID tag.

"Malcolm Davies."

Scanning the sheet Dean finds his name. "Here he is." Running his finger along the name Dean laughs as he sees that the elderly nurse has clearly marked 3 pink, 2 yellow, 1 blue. "So much for worrying about what these pills are called, whatever they are."

"She's would have already checked that there the right pills. She's probably just making it a little easier for us." Sam says finding the correct cup of pills and handing it to Malcolm who takes it with his right hand while keeping his left hand firmly clasped around a chess piece.

"I don't think so Sam, I think she's trying to make a point that we're incapable of dealing out some pills." Dean says as he looks back at the nurse who scowls at him from within the nurse's station.

"Jackie Marsh."

"2 pink, 1 yellow." The woman takes the pills and water and swallows them without taking her eyes away from the TV screen.

"Brendan Holt"

"2 pink, 3 yellow."

"So what's the deal then?" Sam says searching the tray for the right cup of pills.

"Well I managed to get our shifts changed so that tomorrow we have the night shift. I figured that way we could do some snooping without having to worry about prying eyes."

"We've been here 4 hours and already you've managed to get someone to swap shifts with you."

"What can I say, I'm a people person!"

Dean and Sam come across the man standing next to the window. It seems he hasn't moved since they last saw him. Taking a closer look Dean realises that he isn't much older than he is, maybe even the same age.

"Adam Young"

"Err...2 purple, 1 black, 2 Blue."

Finding the correct cup wasn't hard as there was only three on the tray that contained black and purple pills.

"Wonder what medication he's on." Sam whispers as he holds the cup out to Adam and then holds it a little higher as he ignores his gesture and continues looking out of the window. "Now what do we do?"

"Are we going to have a problem here Adam?" Sam and Dean look around to see a tall man with grey hair wearing a white coat standing behind them with Andrea. In his hand is a clip board which he holds against his stomach, pen in hand, as if he was drawing a portrait of them.

Turning away from the window Adam looks at the doctor coldly.

"Adam! You now it is for your own good."

A rush of guilt fills Sam as Adam takes the cup and downs the pills without the need of water.

"Good, you boys need to be a bit more forceful if they won't take them. Shall we Andrea." The man says before walking away quickly followed by Andrea.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean says taking a sip of water from one of the cups on his tray.

"Must be the doct..." Sam is cut off as he feels a cold hand grab him tightly by the wrist. Looking down and following the arm he see's Adam looking straight into his eyes. His face seems to be screaming something at him but he doesn't say a word.

"Adam? Are you ok?" As if in a trance Adam looks past Sam and then removes his hand before turning back to face the window and looks out into the distance.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asks as they make their way over towards another patient.

"I have no idea. He looked like...like he was terrified for a second."

"Must be something in these pills. Who knows what kind of uppers and downers the doctors are giving them." With that Dean smiles over at the nurse who makes a loud cough noise signalling for them to get back to work. "Once I find out which ones are the downers, I might just slip a couple into her coffee."

**What do you think? Love it or hate it please review.**

**Will try and post new chapter before I go away if not will do once I return.**

**Cheers for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Smiling up at the waitress Dean gives her a wink as she collects the empty plates and takes them away.

"You're unbelievable." Sam says staring at his brother.

"What?"

"Never mind, what time are we starting work tomorrow?"

"6pm till 6am. I don't know how people can do this Monday to Friday work stuff. It's only been the first day and already I'm contemplating going on strike."

"People do it because honest work is what brings in the money Dean. Not everyone can live on stolen credit cards."

"Yer well if they tried it they might just think differently."

"Whatever. Can you order me a coffee to take away?"

"What am I your slave?"

"No! You're the one with the money. Or should I say Adam Becket's money."

"Hey he cheated me in that game of pool. He deserved for his wallet to be taken."

Sam shakes his head as he gets up from the table and heads towards the bathroom.

Looking for the waitress Dean gives up and begins to fiddle with his mobile phone when he notices someone standing beside him. Thinking it is the waitress he looks up smiling only to see a woman in her mid 40's dressed in jeans and a black jumper holding a cup of coffee looking out towards the car park.

"Wow that sure is a nice car out there. Is it yours?"

"It sure is." Dean says looking back and smiling as his car glistens in the moon light.

"67 Impala?"

"You sure know your cars."

The woman sits down opposite Dean and begins to pour milk into her coffee.

"My Dad was a mechanic on old classics like yours. I must say you sure have done a good job keeping her running and looking so nice, what with you always being on the road and all."

Dean's smile drops as the woman adds some sugar to her coffee and replaces the take away lid.

"Don't worry Dean that was a complement."

"Who are you?"

"Right now it doesn't matter who I am, but more importantly what I have come here to tell you."

"What could you possible tell me?"

"It involves you and your brother Sam."

"You don't know anything about us."

"Really? Well let me see. Your father John is an ex soldier who has been popping up on the police radar all over the US for the last several years in connection with dozens of unsolved crimes. Although in the past year he seems to have disappeared, MIA if you like. Your mother Mary died in a house fire 21 years ago, your brother Sam had a promising career at Stanford University until last year when his girlfriend died in yet another fire and he hasn't been seen since, when he left to go on a road trip with his big brother. How am I doing so far? Or do you want me to continue with your history?"

Dean tightens his grip around his phone as he stares at the stranger.

"You have nothing to worry about Dean, I'm one of the good guys." The lady says smiling.

"What have you come to tell me?"

"Do you know somebody by the name of Detective Henricksen?" Dean's face drops. "Well he's closing in on you Dean. I would say he's about 2 days behind you. You need to put some distance between you both…..like now!"

"How do you now that?"

"I can't tell you that, but you need to move." The woman takes a sip of her coffee. "Ergh, truck shop coffee is the worst." Turning up her nose the woman places down her coffee and stands up to leave.

"Wait you can't just tell me that then go. Tell me who you are?"

"Let's just call me a friend, a friend who is trying to help. Oh before I go a bit of advice. Try and be a bit more careful about leaving behind your finger prints at a crime scene. Henricksen is having a field day following your trail."

With that the woman walks out of the diner as Dean watches her get into a black BMW and drive away.

"Is this coffee for me?" Sam asks as he sits down and takes a mouthful. "Dean it's got sugar in it, you now I don't take sugar. Dean, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. Here have my coffee, it's not that great anyway." Dean says handing over his coffee as he takes another look out towards the car park.

"I wanted one to take away."

"Well I'll get you one from the motels machine, right now I think we need to get back to the motel and do some research."

Throwing some money down on the table the brothers head outside and get into their car.

"I was thinking that after this hunt we should maybe have a break for a while. You now just drive for a couple of days before stopping for another hunt." Dean says starting up the car.

"Ok……whys that?"

"No reason. Just something I've been thinking of, give ourselves time to relax and stock up on supplies."

"Sounds ok to me. You sure there's nothing else wrong Dean?"

"No…..nothing."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ok Ruth I'm off now." Andrea says as she pulls on her jacket.

"Ok have a good night, see you in the morning." Replies a nurse sitting at a desk behind the nurse's station.

Just as Andrea begins to walk off she hears the all too familiar sound of a patient acting out in one of the bedrooms.

"Whose room is that?" Andrea says as she runs back and follows Ruth down the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"I think its Gary Parson's."

Opening the bedroom door Andrea and Ruth find Gary hanging on to the bars of his window looking out towards the sky. Turning to face Andrea, Gary walks up to her and grabs the lapels of her jacket before pushing his face into hers.

"She's coming...she's coming to see me."

"Ok Gary just calm down." Andrea says trying to remove Gary's hands from her jacket.

Tears fill Gary's eyes as he clutches onto Andreas jacket even tighter while Ruth shouts down the hallway for more assistance.

"Tonight, she's coming tonight, my baby Hannah is coming to see me."

"Gary let go of me!"

"SHE'S COMING"

Andrea continues to fight off Gary until two male orderlies enter the room one of which prises Gary off her while the other prepares a syringe.

"No...no leave me alone, she's coming...NOOOOO." Gary screams as he begins to fight off the orderly that is restraining him on the bed. Feeling the prick of the needle in his neck and the warm substance flow through his body, Gary can do nothing but feel himself losing all sensation in his limbs and finally lies motionless on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Ruth asks as Andrea straightens out her jacket while the two male orderlies make Gary more comfortable in his bed.

"Yes…. yes I'm fine. Keep an eye on him throughout the night, I need to inform the Doctor."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Knocking on Doctor Deane's door, Andrea waits patiently for his reply but upon hearing nothing she enters the room to find it empty. Walking over to the desk Andrea pulls out a note book and begins to scribble down a quick sentence about the nights events before signing her name and positioning it in the middle of the table so it can be clearly seen. Just as Andrea is about to leave she notices Gary Parson's patient folder sitting on the side of the table. As Andrea picks up the folder she finds the folders for Karen Gold and Adam Young underneath it. Laying the folders side by side she notices that each one is marked with a purple sticker on the top left hand corner as to are two more folders for other patients, one which is marked as being recently deceased and the other still occupying Ward D. Repositioning the folders and straightening them out, Andrea leaves the room and doesn't think twice about them anymore.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Light from the hallway shines through the safety glass of Mr Parson's room as he sleeps in his bed, tossing and turning while at the same time mumbling. As an owl hoots from outside his window he wakes up smiling and sits up looking out towards the door.

"It's time." Gary smirks as he begins to laugh holding his clench fists up towards his mouth as if he was an excited child waiting to open his birthday presents.

A warm yellow glow begins to shine on the other side of the door, its light penetrating through the safety glass until finally it slides itself under the door and enters the room where it takes on the shape of a small girl.

"Hannah?" Gary asks as the bright yellow glow remains at the foot of his bed. "Hannah is that you?" Gary squints as he tries to make out some sort of feature on the yellow glow while crawling down his bed until he is within an inch of almost touching it. "Hannah?" Before Gary can scream out, a yellow hand plunges itself through his chest forcing Gary to arch out his chest as he tries to scream out in pain but no sound escapes his mouth. As Gary's dead body falls back against the bed, the yellow glow departs from the room the same way it entered.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I've narrowed it down to four people this spirit could be that holds a grudge against Ward D." Sam says to Dean as they enter the hospital and head towards Ward D nodding towards the security men as they pass.

"And why would these four people hold a grudge?"

"Well two of them killed themselves while they were still patients here, another one died of an overdose after a doctor subscribed him the wrong medication, but that happened about 50 years ago so I'm putting that to the bottom of the pile, and the last one is a guy who died from a heart attack which I'm putting at the top of the pile as it fits in with the how the Gold woman was found."

"When did he die?"

"Err..." Sam says as he pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Dennis Potter died ten years ago."

"And when did these attacks start happening?"

"Three years ago. I now, I now but this is the closest lead I've been able to find so I'm going with it."

"Hello boys." A young nurse says as she brushes her hair while looking into a mirror attached to her locker.

"Hello." Dean and Sam reply as they put their jackets into a locker then smooth down their uniforms.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"No." Dean shrugs not really caring about hearing her idol gossip.

"What happened?" Sam says interested.

"A patient called Gary Parson's died last night. Poor guy, they think it was a heart attack."

"Did you say this happened last night?" Dean replies now turning round to join in the conversation.

"Yes, he was found only a couple of hours after Ruth and Andrea found him causing havoc in his room screaming something about his daughter."

"What was he saying?"

"Something about she was coming and soon he would be seeing her. Bit surprising really as he's never acted like that before, let alone mentioned his daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"His daughter was knocked over and killed by a drunk driver, poor thing was only 8 years old. Gary was committed here just 9 months later. The only thing he would talk about the whole time he was here was the correct procedure for doing a root canal." Dean and Sam look at her confused. "He was a dentist! Normally when the doctor or anyone mentioned Hannah to him he would break down in tears. Of course Andrea has had the worse day ever what with having to deal with his family and ..."

"When was he found?" Sam says interrupting her.

"About 3 o'clock this morning when Ruth was doing the regular hourly checks. It was awful apparently. He was all stiff lying on his bed with his mouth open. Ruth said it looked like he was trying to scream, she had to go home early because she was so upset."

Dean and Sam look at one another as they try and process the information.

"I guess that's the one thing about this job. No matter how long you've worked here you never get used to seeing things like that. Well I better be off, don't want to be late for my date. Have a nice night boys." Checking her reflection one more time in the mirror the nurse leaves.

"What time is lights out tonight?" Dean asks as Sam pulls out the itinerary sheet.

"9pm, after the medication is issued out."

"I need to check out that room. You ask around and see if anyone knows anything about why Gary Parson was acting out yesterday. I'll meet you later."

"How are you going to do that? Dean...Dean." Sam calls out then tuts as Dean ignores his calls and disappears out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Looking over his shoulder while pushing a dirty laundry cart, Dean makes sure the close is clear as he passes Gary's room which remains empty with the door open. Pulling the cart over to the side of the corridor, Dean pulls out the EMF reader and quickly steps into the room closing the door but keeping it slightly ajar. Bed sheets remain twisted around each other as they lay roughly on the bed while a pair of disused surgical gloves remains on the floor left over from the paramedics. Switching on the EMF reader Dean circles the room and then stops at the foot of the bed as it begins to beep. Bending down Dean begins to inspect the metal framework of the bed and the floor until he sees a burn mark just by his right foot.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean jumps as a male orderly stands in the doorway. "And who are you?"

"I'm Dean one of the new orderlies. Who are you?"

"I'm Dave one of the longest serving orderlies here so I don't have to take any of your back chat." Dave says leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now what are you doing in here?"

"I'm on laundry duty. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to do this room or not?"

"Why shouldn't you? Just cos some freak died in here doesn't mean we have to make it into a shrine for him."

Just as Dean is about to question Dave about his lack of respect he is cut off as Andrea appears.

"Ahh there you are Dave...Dean what are you doing in here?" Andrea says as she repositions the cluster of folders in her arms.

"I'm on laundry duty, wasn't sure if I was to do this room or not?" Dean repeats.

"Right…..well no you better leave this one. Seeing as this is the second death in a week the superintendent is talking about holding an inquest so until anything happens we better leave it just how it is."

"Exactly what I said." Dave says smirking at Dean.

Biting his tongue to control the anger building up inside him, Dean returns to his cart and then listens as he hears Andrea lock the bedroom door and walk away with Dave.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Sam escorts an elderly lady to the visitor's room he can't help but feel a wave of sadness as he sits her down opposite a man who must clearly be her husband. As tears fill the man's eyes at seeing his wife, Sam takes a step back and waits patiently next to the window until the visit is over. Looking around the room, Sam notices the differences between patients as they interact with their visitors. Some talk as if they were sitting in nothing but an ordinary cafe while others remain silent leaving their visitors desperate to get some kind of response out of them. Adam was one of these people. Sitting sideways in a chair with his head tilted towards the window, he ignores the stares of a woman sitting opposite him. Dressed in a smart blue suit the woman fiddles with an empty coffee cup before finally reaching across the table grabbing Adam's hand from his lap.

"Adam look at me." Sam hears the woman say. "Adam please...please." Getting no response the woman kisses his hand and releases it back on to the table where he quickly recoils it back into his lap. "I've got to go but I'll be back on Friday." The woman says as she stands up and gives Adam a kiss on the forehead.

Ten minutes later the elderly gentleman signals to Sam that his visit is over and he begins to escort the elderly lady back towards the arts and crafts room when he sees the woman in the blue suit talking to Doctor Deane.

"He's no different." The woman yells as the doctor holds his clip board down by his waist.

"Miss Young like I have said before your brother is still going through his treatment plan and..."

"And still he's unresponsive. I still don't see how someone who can check themselves in for a nervous breakdown can wind up in this part of the hospital just 3 weeks later."

"Your brother was very sick Miss Young, we have explained all of this to you before and I must assure you that I am taking a very special interest into your brother's case."

"Yer well maybe I should have someone else look into his case. I want to move my brother to another hospital."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Young. Like you said your brother checked himself in here, voluntarily. Only he can check himself out, or me if I believe that he is a threat to himself or others. At that point he will be transferred to a more secure facility, but at this moment I don't see any reason to do that."

Miss Young steps forwards pointing a finger towards the doctor's boney nose.

"I shall get my brother out of here whether I have to open his mouth and make him speak myself." With that Miss Young walks away leaving the doctor to straighten out his white coat and then head back towards his office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you find anything?" Sam asks as he straightens out the cups filled with multi coloured pills on his tray.

"Picked up some activity in Gary's bedroom and found a burn mark on the floor at the base of the bed. Couldn't do much more as I was interrupted. Did you find out anything about Gary before he died?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He took his pills, watched some telly, went to bed and then just had that outburst about 11 o'clock." Sam says as he smiles at an old woman who insists on shaking his hand upon receiving her pills.

"I still can't figure out why this spirit is choosing its victims." Just like his brother Dean smiles at the woman who also shakes his hand as he hands her a cup of water.

"Couldn't it be just random?"

"When have you ever known something like this to attack random people?" Sam remains silent as he walks up towards Adam who remains standing at the window.

"Adam?" Sam says holding out his cup of pills as Dean prepares a cup of water on his tray.

Without looking at Sam, Adam reaches out for the pills and swallows them without the help of water and then hands the empty cup back to Sam. Shrugging his shoulders Dean begins to make his way towards the next patient as a brown haired woman in her mid 30's suddenly stands up knocking over the table in which she was doing a jigsaw.

"Grandfather." The woman says as she looks towards an empty wall. "Grandfather is coming to see me tonight...he's coming."

"Becky sit yourself down now." Gill, the grey haired nurse shouts from her station.

Sitting herself back down. Becky smiles to herself as she looks towards the empty wall. Recognising the tight grip of the hand around his wrist, Sam looks at Adam who is giving him the same scared look as the day before. Before Sam can speak Adam releases his hand and returns back to his window.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"How long you worked here Gill?" Dean asks as he sits himself on top the desk in the nurse's station, while she looks at him disapproving but continues her filing.

"Huh way too long, I've quite three times."

"So you must know every story about these patients then, past and present?"

"That I do." Gill slams the top draw of the filing cabinet before opening the next one down. "Some of them you just never forget. Makes you realise everyday what blessings you have." Slamming the draw shut Gill stands next to Dean and begins to sort through another pile of folders on the desk.

"So what's his story?" Dean nods towards the direction of a Malcolm Davies who is sitting at a table with a chess piece still firmly locked in his left hand.

"His wife died from cancer three years ago, he was admitted about one month later."

"And her?" Dean nods towards the direction of the elderly lady Sam had helped to the visitor's room just hours before.

"Her son died in Iraq, she still thinks he's coming home. Five years she's been here, poor husband comes every week although you can tell that it kills him a little bit more inside each time."

Dean pauses for a moment but then tries his luck at one more patient.

"What about him by the window."

Sighing, Gill smacks the folders on the desk and then looks over towards the patient Dean nodded to. "He's the newest one here, got admitted about 6 months ago from the outpatient ward. I believe his fiancé died in a car crash. That's why his waiting by the window, he's waiting for her to return home. At least that's what the Doctor says anyway."

"Is it true that he checked himself in here for a nervous breakdown?"

"He sure did, it's actually more common than you think. But not many people make their way down here, they normally leave after a few sessions of counselling. But like Adam and Becky over there I guess it doesn't matter how much counselling you get, something's can't be healed with words."

Dean smiles as Gill leaves the room carrying an armful of folders. Looking back out towards the TV room Dean can't help but feel sad as Adam remains by the window and Becky sits quietly doing a jigsaw looking up at the empty wall every few seconds and smiling.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"LIGHTS OUT." Gill says as she waits at the end of the hallway while all of the bedroom lights go out one by one. Walking back towards the nurse's station, Gill walks past Dean and Sam and takes a seat at her desk.

"What now?" Dean whispers to Sam as they stand at the door.

"Haven't you boys got work to do?" Gill asks as she pulls out a book from her bag which Dean can tell from the cover is a sloppy romance novel.

"Err…yer…we should…"

"Clean the arts and crafts room, mop the floor, clean the bathroom. Didn't you boys get your itinerary sheet for today?" Gill pulls out two pieces of paper from her desk draw and hands them over. "You boys better get started. End of the month means a complete Spring Clean for the whole Ward. I bet you now know why those other orderlies where so eager to swap shifts with you." Gill hides her smile behind her book as Dean and Sam leave the room looking down at the long list of jobs to do.

"People person Dean? More like a complete sucker!"

"Hey how was I suppose to now it was frigging Spring Cleaning time. I swear when I next see those guys I'm gonna kick their ass so much."

Sam tuts as he looks back down at the list.

"Right well you get started on the list while I do some snooping around the Doctors office and see what I can find." Dean says folding up the list and placing it in his pocket.

"Hold on! How come you get to do the snooping and I get stuck with the cleaning?"

"Cos I'm the big brother and whatever I say goes!" Dean says smirking.

"Oh no you don't, you can't play that card on me again. We're gonna decide this fairly."

Dean and Sam look at one another as if trying to read each others minds.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Dean asks.

"Deal."

"Count of three. 1….2…..3"

"Dude you are so predictable. Have fun, oh and make sure you scrub those showers really well. Don't want any mildew building up now do we." Sam walks away smiling as Dean curses under his breath and takes another look at the list before cursing again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Any reviews greatly appreciated good or bad. Let me now what you think or what you think is gonna happen :o)**_


End file.
